Our Relationship (KrisTao)
by kim kyusung
Summary: Hubungan KrisTao sedang tidak bagus. semua publik dan shipper tahu itu. Kris seperti terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli pada sang maknae yang notabennya adalah kekasihnya. Tao lelah akan hubungan yang seperti ini. Gift for Tao Birthday. KTS zone


Tittle : Our Relationship

Author : Kim Kyusung (Kimmie)

Pairing : KrisTao (Kris X Tao)

Member EXO-K and EXO-M

Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Orang tua, SMent, Fans mereka ^^

Rating : K/T

Warning : YAOI (Boy X Boy ) yang ga suka Yaoi jangan baca, arraso !

Typo, alur ga jelas harap maklum.

Ga suka sama FF dan Pairing ya, lebih baik langsung OUT! deh.

Hallo...Kimmie comeback dengan FF KrisTao 'o')/

Karena kemarin salah satu ulang tahun UKE UTAMA saya XD

Maka FF ini didedikasikan/? Untuk My Baby Tao...hahahha

Cuma FF one shoot, tapi kimmie harap kalian pada suka

**NB : Ini inpirasi dari Lagunya MBLAQ – Our Relationship**

Our Relationship

One Shoot

.

.

Kimmie

Happy Reading^^

.

.

"Haaa...Aku mulai lelah dengan hubungan seperti ini ge ?." ucap namja berambut blonde dengan nada sendu tidak bersemangat, gege yang dimaksud namja disampingnya pun menaruh buku bacaannya, buku yang ia dapat dari salah satu member saat natal kemarin.

"Lalu kau mau bagaimana Tao ? Putus dengan Kris ?." Tanya sang gege pada maknae yang sangat ia sayangi ini. Saat ini Tao sedang dikamar bersama Xiumin, karena inilah aktivitas Tao jika di dorm tidak ada jadwal. Ia akan menghabiskan waktunya tidur, makan, dan bermalas-malasan dengan gege-gegenya.

"Tidak mau, tapi kau tau kan Xiumin ge...hubungan ku dengan Kris sekarang terlihat seperti bukan sepasang kekasih. Melainkan seperti..."

Xiumin yang mendengar Tao menghentikan ucapannya langsung menggusap rambut Tao dengan lembut, direngkuhnya tubuh Tao untuk sekedar bersandar didada Xiumin. Xiumin tahu apa yang dimaksud Tao. Saat ini hubungan Tao dan Kris memang sedang tidak baik, bahkan semua fans atau Shipper mereka diluar pun dapat melihat bagaimana Kris dan Tao sekarang.

"Menangislah Tao jika itu bisa membuat mu tenang." Ucap Xiumin ketika merasakan tubuh Tao mulai bergetar menandakan Tao sedang menahan tangisnya. Dalam diam Tao hanya bisa terisak pelan. Sesungguhnya Tao sudah lelah dengan sikap Kris yang sepertinya sudah tidak menggangap Tao adalah kekasihnya.

_What do we do about our relationship ?_

_You keep getting mad_

_And I'm getting tired of it now_

_What should I do ?_

"Hahaha...kau bisa saja Lay."

"Tapi kau suka kan Kris."

Saat ini Kris dan Lay sedang mengobrol diruang tengah, semua member sudah masuk kedalam kamar masing-masing, mengingat kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11malam. Mereka berdua mengobrol dengan asiknya, sesekali Kris mencolek dagu Lay ketika wajah Lay berubah memerah, begitu juga dengan Lay ia tidak segan-segan membalas Kris dengan menyenggol atau menepuk bahu Kris. Saking asiknya mereka tidak menyadari sosok namja tinggi dari balik pintu sedang menatap nanar pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Sakit...ge..ini sangat sakiiiit." Gumam namja itu lirih dengan memegang dada bagian kirinya. Tersenyum miris sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"Kris ge...ayo kita tidur." Dengan keberanian penuh Tao membuka pintu kamarnya, memanggil sang pujaan hati ditambah dengan memasang wajah melas yang selalu ia gunakan ketika ia ingin mendapatkan perhatian Kris. Kris yang mendengar intrupsi suara langsung menengok kebelakang begitu juga dengan Lay.

"Tidur saja duluan Tao, hari ini aku ingin minum dengan Lay. Benarkan Lay ?." Tao yang mendengar penolakan Kris hanya terbelak kaget. **Nyut**...seketika hati Tao seperti diiris oleh ribuan pisau yang tajam. Lay yang melihat perubahan wajah Tao tidak beres, buru-buru langsung menolak ajakan Kris.

"Kita batalkan saja Kris."

"Tidak...hari ini kau janji akan mentraktirku kan. Mau lari dari janjimu eoh?."

"Ta-tapi.."

Tanpa menunggu Lay menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kris langsung merengkuh leher Lay dari samping dan menyeret Lay untuk jalan keluar. **Hussh**...Kris dan Lay melewati Tao begitu saja tanpa kata, mereka seperti tidak melihat ada seseorang yang telah berdiri didepan mereka. Diam dan mematung, hanya itu yang bisa Tao lakukan. Mendengar suara Kris dan Lay yang sudah menjauh dari pendengarannya, perlahan Tao...

**BRUUK...**Tao jatuhtertunduk, kaki-kaki Tao sangat lemas. Apa yang barusan terjadi itu membuat Tao entah kenapa dirinya ingin berharap bahwa sekarang ia sedang bermimpi. **PLAK...PLAK...**tamparan demi tamparan Tao lakukan pada pipi kanan dan kirinya sendiri.

"Ayo...bangun Tao, ini mimpi..." dengan lirih dan suara serak ia berusaha mengucapkan kata-kata agar dirinya bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Namun hasil yang ia dapat adalah kedua pipinya terasa panas dan sakit. Itu menandakan bahwa dirinya kini ada didunia nyata.

"CEPAATT BANGUUUN BRENGSEEKK !." kali ini dengan nada keras Tao mengucapkan bahwa dirinya harus bangun. Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata Tao jatuh dikedua pipinya. Sakit, kenapa kenyataan ini sangat sakit. Apa yang Tao lakukan sampai Kris bersikap seperti ini, sungguh ia sudah tidak tahan. Tapi, cinta terhadap Kris begitu besar, ia tidak ingin putus dengan Kris. Walaupun Tao diacuhkan Kris, entah itu di stage ataupun dorm Tao akan menggangap itu tidak apa-apa dan langsung melupakannya.

**GREB...GREB..GREB...**Satu persatu Tao dapat merasakan sebuah pelukan yang datang kepadanya. Didonggakkannya kepalanya keatas untuk melihat siapa yang memeluk dirinya. Sehingga sekarang Tao berada ditengah-tengah sebuah pelukan.

"Xiumin ge, Luhan ge, Chen ge...hiks...ke-kenapa ? Sakit geee..hiks." secara bersamaan Luhan, Xiumin dan Chen ternyata keluar dari kamar mereka dan memeluk tubuh sang maknae yang terlihat hancur. Ternyata saat Tao, Lay dan Kris berbicara tadi. Mereka bertiga menguping dari balik pintu kamar. Hanya ini yang bisa mereka bertiga lakukan, menjadi sandaran bagi maknae tersayangnya.

_What's wrong with you these days ? Do you hate me?_

_Is that why you're getting angry ? Do you not like me anymore?_

_Please smile as if nothing's wrong again and come to me_

_Come into my arms, please stay with me_

"Gege...Tao mau es krim rasa coklat."

"Baiklah...tunggu disini, okey.."

Saat ini Kris dan Tao sedang jalan-jalan sore, menikmati angin dan pemandangan taman dibelakang dorm EXO. Walaupun hanya taman biasa, bagi Tao ini adalah hal yang sangat indah. Karena, bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Kris dijadwal sibuk grupnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kris." Ucap Tao sambil memandang Kris yang sedang membeli es krim di mobil penjual es krim yang biasa berjualan disebrang taman. Dengan memakai kupluk jaketnya tidak akan banyak orang akan mengenali bahwa yang sedang membeli es krim itu adalah Kris, leader dari boyband EXO-M. Padahal banyak remaja-remaja sekolah sedang mengantri untuk membeli es krim juga.

"Ini punya mu baby." Tao yang disodori es krim oleh Kris langsung tersenyum dan menjilat es krim itu seperti anak kecil yang lucu. Kris kembali duduk disamping Tao, menatap Tao yang sedang memakan es krim dari samping.

"Wae ? kenapa melihat ku ge ? kalau kau mau, kenapa kau tidak beli juga tadi. Ini milik ku. Tidak akan kuberikan sedikit pun pada mu." Mendengar ucapan Tao yang panjang dengan ancaman bak anak kecil yang tidak mau es krimnya dicuri. Membuat Kris tertawa. Kenapa namja disampingnya ini sangat menggemaskan jika sudah menyakut hal yang manis.

"Dasar anak kecil." **Sreeet...**Kris menggusap sudut bibir Tao yang ada sisa-sisa es krim menempel, Tao yang diperlukan seperti ini oleh Kris langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Kris yang melihat Tao terdiam menjadi bingung.

"Tao...are you okey ?." **GREEB...**Tao tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Kris sangat erat, membuat tangannya yang memegang es krim tadi menjadi terjatuh perlahan ketanah. Tao sangat senang, hari ini Kris yang ia cintai memperlakukan dirinya seperti biasa. Walaupun hanya tindakan kecil. Tapi, ini membuat efek yang luar biasa bagi Tao. Kris yang dipeluk refleks langsung membalas pelukan Tao dan mengusap surai rambut Tao.

**Gerrr...**

"Hem...Tao, apa kau mendengar suara seperti erangan anjing ?." Tao yang sedang memeluk Kris, perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap bingung Kris dengan wajah polosnya. Dari bawah kaki Kris Tao dapat melihat se-ekor anak anjing dengan kepala terkena tumpahan sesuatu seperti...es krim. Gleg.

"Gege...se-sepertinya kita harus lari."

"Memang kenapa ?."

"I-itu..." Dengan mengikuti arah tunjuk Tao, Kris menengok kebawah sisi kakinya dan bingo...Kris melihat se-ekor anak anjing sedang menatap Kris dan Tao marah. Karena, sepertinya saat Tao sedang memeluk tubuh Kris dan menjatuhkan es krimnya tepat mengenai anak anjing yang sedang tiduran dibawah bangku Kris.

"LAA-LAAAAARIIIIIIII." Dengan suara keras, Kris langsung mengandeng tangan Tao dan mengajaknya untuk berlari secepat mungkin. Kini terjadilah Kris dan Tao yang dikejar-kejar oleh anak anjing. Bukannya berlari kencang, mereka berdua malah tertawa disela-sela larinya.

'Kris-ge...Aku menyukai saat dirimu tertawa karna ku. Bukan karnanya.' Batin Tao disela larinya saat melihat Kris tertawa disampingnya.

_I still want you, without any scars_

_Let's smile like we did before_

_I really can't go on without you_

_Don't even talk about breaking up_

"Hai ge."

"Emm...Hai Tao."

Begitulah sapaan antara Tao dan Kris jika bertemu satu sama lain didalam Dorm. Sejak Tao mengambil keputusan untuk mengakhiri penderitaannya dengan memilih mengacuhkan Kris seperti Kris mengacuhkan dirinya. Masa bodoh dengan Kris dekat-dekat dengan Lay atau Chanyeol atau siapapun dianggota member mereka. Walaupun mereka berdua masih sepasang kekasih tapi terlihat seperti orang asing yang tidak mengenal satu sama lain.

"Aku permisi ge." Setelah mengambil air minum didapur, Tao berpamitan dengan Kris yang sama dengan dirinya. Kris yang melihat tingkah Tao sekarang merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Pandanya itu tidak lagi tersenyum padanya, bahkan nada manja atau lembut tidak pernah ia dengar lagi, yang ada sekarang malah nada dingin, cuek dan acuh.

_We not to be two but one, _

_but now we're two awkward strangers_

_How did things get this messy?_

_I don't even remember_

_I didn't know it'll go downhill like this_

_Even if you changed, _

_I thought I'd be fine but of course I wouldn't_

"Tao-niie...dua minggu lagi hari ulang tahu mu kan. Kau mau hadiah apa. eum ?." Tanya Xiumin pada Tao yang sedang asik makan popcorn.

"Eh...iya, kau mau apa Baby Tao~." Tanya Luhan juga dengan nada manja sambil merangkul pundak Tao. Chen yang sedang tiduran dengan menjadikan paha Tao sebagai bantalan langsung menatap keatas.

"Hem...apa saja ge, asal benda itu mahal...hahahah." **PLETAK...PLETAK**

"Yak! Appoo..." eluh Tao saat mendapati kepalanya dijitak oleh Luhan dan Xiumin, sedangkan Chen hanya dapat terkekeh pelan melihat Tao dijitak oleh member tertua di EXO itu.

"Kalau jaket bagaimana, kau suka Tao ?." Tanya sosok namja manis dengan senyuman dimpel khasnya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih." **PLETAAK!**

"Yak! Tao kalau mau berdiri bilang-bilang!." Omel Chen saat Tao tiba-tiba bangun dari duduknya. Membuat kepalanya yang sedang tiduran dipaha Tao langsung jatuh dilantai yang kasar. Dengan cepat Tao masuk kedalam kamar meninggalkan Luhan, Xiumin, Chen, Lay dan juga Kris tanpa banyak bicara.

**CEKLEKK...**terdengar suara pintu terbuka, sosok namja tinggi dengan rambut balcknya menghampiri namja berambut blonde yang sedang duduk di sisi bingkai jendela dengan menatap kosong kearah luar jendela.

"Marah dengan gege saja. Jangan ke Lay juga. Dia tidak salah."

"Kau membelanya."

"Aniya Tao, aku tahu aku salah. Aku salah karena menyukai Lay yang jelas-jelas sudah berpacaran dengan Suho."

**Dheg...**jantung Tao seperti tertancap pisau saat mendengar Kris mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin Tao dengar. Dengan, menahan gemuruh hatinya sebisa mungkin Tao menatap Kris. Kris kini dapat melihat tatapan penuh luka dimata Tao dengan jelas.

"Tao...maafkan aku, Jebal." Dengan nada lembut dan memohon Kris meminta maaf, berharap Tao akan memanfaatkan kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan.

"Lepaskan aku." Sergah Tao pada Kris yang telah memeluk dirinya tanpa dosa.

"Taaooo~." Panggil Kris lagi dengan nada kali ini semakin melembut.

**Bruk**...dengan sekali dorong, Tao menghempaskan tubuh Kris untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKUUUU! DAN KELUAR DARI KAMAR KUU!." Dengan nafas memburu Tao mengucapkan kalimat untuk mengusir Kris. Tao benar-benar sakit hati, bagaimana bisa Kris dengan mudah menyakiti hatinya dan sekarang dengan mudahnya juga meminta maaf.

_I'm a weak guy so I need to lean on you but how can I ?_

_I was so sad that I walked to where you were_

_Please walk with me again_

"Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday...Happy Birthday to you Tao~."

Hari ini anggota EXO baik itu EXO-K dan EXO-M merayakan ulang tahun maknae mereka disebuah hotel yang telah mereka sewa untuk party. Tao yang diberi kejutan hanya tertawa dan tersenyum senang saat para hyundeulnya memberikan pelukan hangat dan ciuman dipipi untuk dirinya.

"Ini untuk mu Tao." Tao yang saat ini sedang disodori hadiah oleh Lay, awalnya ia merasa ragu untuk mengambilnya. Tapi, melihat Suho yang tidak jauh dari dirinya sedang melihat dan tersenyum kepada Tao. Tao menjadi enggan, Tao tahu maksud senyuman dari Suho itu.

"Terima kasih Lay-ge, hehehe." Tao mengambil kotak berwarna baby blue dari tangan Lay dan memeluk tubuh Lay dengan erat dan tertawa seperti biasanya. Satu persatu Tao menerima hadiah dari hyungnya. Dan, kini tinggallah Kris yang memberikan kado untuk Tao. Perlahan Kris menghampiri Tao dengan memegang sebuah kotak yang Tao yakini itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Nah... Kawan-kawan, Ayo kita tinggalkan mereka berdua sebentar." Tanpa banyak bicara semua member patuh mendengar ucapan sang leader Suho, dengan cepat semua member pergi keluar kamar dan menutup ruangan kamar yang telah mereka sewa dari jauh-jauh hari.

**Hening**...itulah yang terjadi didalam saat ini. Kris dan Tao masih dengan posisi mereka saling menatap sejak 10menit yang lalu.

_Please don't leave me_

_I don't want to believe that I won't ever see you again_

_Just forget about it, all of our hardships_

_I'll love you again_

"Aku memang bodoh, telah mencintai orang lain. Seharusnya aku bersyukur telah memiliki kekasih yang manis, cantik, dan juga elegan tidak kalah dengan yeoja diluar sana. Dan, yang lebih penting dia sangat mencintai ku sebelum aku menjadi apa-apa sampai sekarang sudah menjadi orang yang dikenal banyak orang." Ucap Kris dengan suara parau.

"..."

Melihat tidak ada respon dari Tao, Kris hanya tersenyum nanar. Diambilnya kedua tangan Tao, lalu diciumnya punggung tangan itu dengan lembut. Tao yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam dan menatap Kris dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bolehkah aku mencintai mu lagi ZiTao ? Berilah aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Jebal ?." Mohon Kris kali ini, dengan berlutut layaknya seseorang yang sedang melamar. Kris membuka kotak hadiah Tao dan memperlihatkan isi hadiah itu. Sebuah cincin berwarna emas putih dengan motif simpel Kris hadiahkan untuk Tao dan bersamaan dengan tindakan Kris, lantunan lagu **Christina Perri - A Thousand Years **terdengar memenuhi ruangan kamar itu.

"Tao...Maukah kau menerima cinta ku lagi, menerima ku sebagai kekasih mu sekali lagi." Tao hanya dapat diam untuk beberapa saat, berpikir sejenak. Hingga sampai akhirnya, dirinya mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Kris yang sedang berlutut dan...

**PUK**...sebuah pukulan ringan Tao berikan dikepala Kris. Membuat Kris yang di jitak ringan oleh Tao hanya menatap bingung dan tidak mengerti.

"Bodoh...Kau ini memang masih kekasihku." Diambilnya cincin itu dari kotak oleh Tao, disematkan ke jari manis miliknya.

"Hem...pantas tidak." Dengan polosnya Tao menayakan cincin yang sudah ia pakai sendiri kearah Kris sambil memperlihatkan tangan kirinya yang sudah terpasang cincin.

"Kkkkkk~...sangat pantas."

"Kyaaa...Turunkan aku Kris-ge."

Kris langsung menggangkat tubuh Tao dan memeluk tubuh Tao dengan erat. Rasa bosan akan hubungan yang sudah lama itu wajar, tiap orang akan mencapai dimana ia akan berada di titik kebosanan baik itu dalam hidup atau percintaan. Tidak ada salahnya memberikan kesempatan kedua pada orang lain yang ingin berubah. Begitu juga dengan Kris. Semua orang pernah lupa diri dan egois karena mencintai orang lain.

**END**

Hahaha...Gimana FF ya ?

Semoga pada suka ya

FF ini aku buat karna temen FanBoy ku KTS hard XD

Sering curhat tentang KrisTao sama Kimmie.

(Maklum Kimmie udah mulai kudet sama OTP -_-v )

Kata ya Kris udah mulai ngejauh dari Tao.

Hubungan KrisTao lagi ga bagus/? T0T

Maka jadilah FF ini sesuai dengan lagu **MBLAQ – Our Relationship**

See You next Story

**-Kimmie-**


End file.
